Programming tasks are typically implemented by generating a data structure in a memory that includes information associated with instructions and data to be processed by those instructions. Some tasks may be configured to launch child tasks that complete auxiliary work related to the task. The task may be stalled while the child work is completed. The task saves the state related to the task, which may be restored at some point in the future once the child task has completed the auxiliary work.
However, conventional mechanisms associated with related tasks are not efficient at avoiding deadlock conditions. Sometimes, too many child threads may be launched such that resources are starved that don't allow child tasks to finish executing. Too many thread blocks may be active and resident in the processor, causing the active tasks to stall on completion of the child tasks, which in turn cannot be executed because the active tasks have locked all available resources. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.